Doremi's Problem
by ceon171
Summary: It's bad enough that she has a little sister, but Doremi's parents are now adopting a boy? Does he know about magic? NOTE: Chapter 3 is incredibly important, therefore if you don't plan on reading that chapter, don't even bother reading my story.
1. The Conversation

"WHAT?!? YOU'RE ADOPTING A KID?!?!?" Doremi cried.  
"Yes." Doremi's mom told her calmly. "Not only are we adopting a child, your father have already met him, and..."  
"Wait a minute... him? Him? HIM?!? The kid is a boy?" Doremi asked in shock.  
"Yes, of course. As I was saying, the child is Pop's age, and he has the most amazing name. Ceon. Don't you agree? " Doremi's mom asked her in a quesionable tone.  
"Yeah, I guess." Doremi told, feeling that she had to answer.  
"Well, he comes tomorrow, and..." Doremi's mom was starting to talk again, when she was interrupted by a huge "thump" from upstairs.  
"Yeow!!!!!" Doremi's dad screamed, running down the stairs faster than you could say "OJAMAJO". He was decorating Ceon's room, when he accidently dropped the hammer on his foot.  
"What the heck..." Doremi thought to herself, while Pop came out from the kitchen.  
"As I was saying, he arrives tomorrow, and we need to prepare. It will be an important day for him, and for us, so I need you two on your best behaviour." Doremi's mom told them.  
"You don't need to worry about me, Mom. Doremi, on the other hand..." Pop told her, trying to sound like the perfect child.  
"Why you little..." Doremi said, with her signature "Pblth, Pblth, Pblth".  
"This is what I mean. Please be better behaving tommorow, or I might have to..." Doremi's mom was once again interrupted, this time by the doorbell.  
"I'll get it." said Doremi with a smile, which, when she opened the door, suddenly disappeared.  
Pop and her mom turned to the door, to see the reason why Doremi lost her smile. At the door was Aiko, and she did not look happy.  
"Aiko, what's wrong?" Doremi asked, wondering what ticked her off.  
"Doremi, I need you to come to the Maho-Dou quick. It's an emergency."  
"I'll be there right away." Doremi said, while thinking to herself "Aiko's timing was perfect".


	2. He Arrives

"Let me get this straight," Doremi asked, "there is no emergency????? Whose idea was this?!?!?"  
"Hazuki." Onpu said.  
"Aiko." Hadzuki replied.  
"Momoko." said Aiko.  
"Onpu." Momoko told Doremi.  
"Yes, it was my idea. Sorry." Onpu confessed, feeling guilty.  
"Well, I have one thing to say to that... THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!!!!!" Doremi cried with excitement.  
"You're... welcome." Onpu said, confused.  
"Well, what was going on when I stopped by?" Aiko asked.  
"You guys won't believe this... my mom is adopting a kid." Doremi said quietly, just loud enough for them to hear.  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" said the four of them and Majorika and Lala, who were "listening in on the conversation".  
"Trust me, I can't believe it either. My mom was just talking to me about it when Aiko showed up." Doremi said.  
"When does the kid come?" Momoko asked.  
"Tomorrow." Doremi replied sadly.  
"That wasn't much notice." Hadzuki said, trying to console her.  
"I know." said Doremi, when the phone happened to ring.  
"Hello, Mahodou. Uh-huh. Okay." Onpu said on the phone. "It's for you, Doremi." passing it to her.  
"Hello. WHAT?!?!?!?" Doremi exclaimed. "Okay. Bye."  
"Who was that Doremi?" asked Aiko.  
"My mom. The kid already arrived. He's at my house now." Doremi said, terrified.  
"Don't worry. It'll be okay. I know. You know how Hana was at that age." Majorika said, before being interrupted by Aiko.  
"BOY, ARE YOU FORGETFUL? Hana was never that age, and never will be that age."  
"Well, wish me luck." Doremi said.  
"Good luck." the four girls said before Doremi closed the door behind her on her way out.


	3. Secrets Blown

"HI!!!!!!!!!" said a little boy as Doremi opened the door to her house.  
"Hi." said Doremi as she entered the door.  
"This is Ceon. He's our new child." said Doremi's mom as she came out of the kitchen. She was making steak to celebrate. "Guess what we are having for dinner?"  
"Does it start with S and rhyme with make?" Doremi asked, her mouth already watering.  
"This is a new record for Doremi. Usually, her mouth doesn't start to flood the house until Mom tells us for sure we are having steak for dinner." Pop said, obviously insulting Doremi's craving. However, Doremi wasn't listening.  
"Yes, we are having steak. But only to celebrate having Ceon in the family." Doremi's mom told her.  
"WAAAAAAA-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Doremi cried with excitement.

After dinner, with Doremi's stomach full of steaky goodness, she decided to go to bed. All that steak must have made her tired. NOT!  
She actually used that as an excuse to be able to use magic. After she transformed, she grabbed her broom, and flew straight to the Mahodou. Little did she know that Ceon saw her transform, and followed her to the Mahodou.  
"I'm here." Doremi told her friends, who were also in their witch outfits.  
"Um, who's he?" Hadzuki asked, sounding worried.  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Doremi said, turning around to see why Hadzuki was so worried.  
"I saw you." Ceon cried. "You have a broom and an outfit, like they do.  
Oh my gosh, you're a... a... Wait. My mistake. You're all w... w... witches!"  
"Oh boy." Majorika told Lala, while the five girls turned into magical frogs.  
"Why???" the five said all at once.  
"I'll take care of this." Majorika said. She snapped her fingers, and the magical frogs were human again.  
"We now have no choice. We have to make him a wizard apprentice." Majorika told the girls, with Doremi in a state of shock when she heard this.  
"We have to WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?" Doremi cried in sheer terror.


	4. Sukita Arrives Part 1

"Well, now that the secret's blown, we have no choice." Majorika said sadly.  
"Why? I am the unluckiest pretty girl in the world!" Doremi cried in a miserable tone.  
"Doremi, i'm very sorry for you, but we now have to make the best of it." Hadzuki told her gently, again trying to console her.  
"Hmm... I guess you're right." Doremi told her friends. "We better start now."  
"Yeah."

"OK. First we need to know your name." Majorika asked Ceon.  
"Ceon."  
"Good. Now the next part, Doremi loved this part, is picking out a magical tap."  
Ceon reached his hand in, and was able to nab one.  
"Next part is the toughest part for all beginners. You need to press the center button on your magical tap, and get the uniform on before the song ends." Majorika told him. After that, what she and the girls saw shocked them. He got the pitch black uniform on perfectly, on the first try!  
"Wow." was the only word that the girls could say after they saw the transformation.  
"Now Doremi, would you mind telling him the next part?" Majorika asked.  
"Sure. Now play a do-mi-so-do on the magical tap to get your Poron. Then try a mi-fa-do-ti for your broom."  
"OK." Ceon told his new sister.  
"OK, this is just for fun. Onpu, what does the scouter say about his magic level?" Aiko asked Onpu.  
Onpu checked the scouter and cried, "IT'S OVER 9000!"  
"WHAT?!? 9000?!?" Aiko screamed in fear. "That's impossible for an apprentice!"  
"I can't believe it either." Onpu told Aiko.  
Right afterwards, there was a knock at the door.  
"Uh-oh," Majorika told the girls, "we can't have another apprentice. Ceon, press the center button to transform into normal clothes, quick!"  
"Got it." Ceon said.  
The door then opened, to show Sukita Kurisu.  
"Hi guys." Sukita cried to her friends.


	5. Ceon as a Wizard Apprentice

"Well, now that the secret's blown, we have no choice." Majorika said sadly.  
"Why? I am the unluckiest pretty girl in the world!" Doremi cried in a miserable tone.  
"Doremi, i'm very sorry for you, but we now have to make the best of it." Hadzuki told her gently, again trying to console her.  
"Hmm... I guess you're right." Doremi told her friends. "We better start now."  
"Yeah."

"OK. First we need to know your name." Majorika asked Ceon.  
"Ceon."  
"Good. Now the next part, Doremi loved this part, is picking out a magical tap."  
Ceon reached his hand in, and was able to nab one.  
"Next part is the toughest part for all beginners. You need to press the center button on your magical tap, and get the uniform on before the song ends." Majorika told him. After that, what she and the girls saw shocked them. He got the pitch black uniform on perfectly, on the first try!  
"Wow." was the only word that the girls could say after they saw the transformation.  
"Now Doremi, would you mind telling him the next part?" Majorika asked.  
"Sure. Now play a do-mi-so-do on the magical tap to get your Poron. Then try a mi-fa-do-ti for your broom."  
"OK." Ceon told his new sister.  
"OK, this is just for fun. Onpu, what does the scouter say about his magic level?" Aiko asked Onpu.  
Onpu checked the scouter and cried, "IT'S OVER 9000!"  
"WHAT?!? 9000?!?" Aiko screamed in fear. "That's impossible for an apprentice!"  
"I can't believe it either." Onpu told Aiko.  
Right afterwards, there was a knock at the door.  
"Uh-oh," Majorika told the girls, "we can't have another apprentice. Ceon, press the center button to transform into normal clothes, quick!"  
"Got it." Ceon said.  
The door then opened, to show Sukita Kurisu.  
"Hi guys." Sukita cried to her friends.


	6. Sukita Arrives Part 2

"SUKITA!!!" the five girls cried with happiness.  
"Hi guys. Hey Doremi. Oh, your hair is still the same. Big scoops of strawberry ice cream." Sukita told Doremi as an insult. Then she saw Majorika.  
"MAJORIKA!!!!!!!" Sukita cried, with her running at Majorika, and glomped her.  
"Hey." Doremi said to her friend, with her signature "pblthh, pblthh, pblthh".  
"Um, Doremi," asked Ceon, "is this person a witch too?"  
After that, in the blink of an eye, Sukita turned into a magical frog.  
"I'm not fixing this. You girls use Magical Stage to fix this. Besides, it can show Ceon how it works." Majorika told the girls.  
"OK."

One minute later, Sukita was back to human form.  
"Well, that's just great." Sukita said angrily, until she realized something. "Wait. He asked if I was a witch too. That means he found out that you five are witches."  
"Yeah. He's already a wizard apprentice. Don't worry. We've already started helping him." Onpu told her.  
"Super." Sukita said sarcastically.  
"Sure. Now Ceon, try saying Haiyako, Hoyako, Ziniyato, Gorukayo, and then ask for a steak. Sweet, juicy steak that cuts like butter." Doremi asked her little brother, her mouth drooling yet again.  
"OK. Haiyako, Hoyako, Ziniyato, Gorukayo, give me a nice juicy steak." Ceon said, giving the steak to his big sister.  
"Oh, thanks." Doremi screamed happily. Then, she ate the steak in one bite


	7. Ceon Flying?

"Now that Ceon has casting spells down, we should teach him how to ride a broom." Majorika told Doremi.  
"We might as well," Doremi said, sounding a little tired. "But if his flying is anything like Pop's, it won't be pretty."

Two minutes, he flying around the room like crazy, just as Doremi predicted.  
"I knew this was going to happen." Doremi exclaimed with pride, but little did she know her pride was going to change.  
Another two minutes passed, and Ceon was flying around the room like a pro.  
"I think he's ready." Majorika told Ceon and the girls. "He's ready for the Level 9 Exam."  
"What?!? Already?!?" the girls cried in terror.


	8. Preparing for the Level 9 Exam

"Yes, of course he's ready. I hate to put you guys down, but he's doing even better than Onpu, and she passed her first 3 exams with flying colors." Majorika told the girls. When she said this, Onpu smiled with pride.  
"Yes, but it is only his second day." Doremi said.  
"Um Doremi, it's his first day." Lala whispered into her ear.  
"Really?" Doremi asked nervously.  
"No duh." Sukita said sarcastically.  
"Oh. My bad." Doremi said sheepishly.  
"Um, I hate to ask, but what is with these tests?" Ceon said, feeling like Majorika and Doremi were going to start a huge fight, and he wanted to stop it before it started.  
"Well, if you must know, then listen up. In order to increase your magical powers, you need to take a number of exams starting with the Level 9 Exam." Majorika told Ceon, the same way she told Aiko, Hadzuki, and Doremi.  
"I guess I could do that. It sounds like fun." Ceon told him.  
"That's what you think." Majorika said to Ceon. She knew that Ceon was either going to be her best student, or her worst. It wasn't going to be in between.

"WHAT?!? You wasted all of your magic spheres?!?" Majorika cried. Ceon was practicing his magic, apparently a little too much.  
"How was I supposed to know that I would run out?" Ceon told her in a shocked tone.  
"I was right, Ceon is going to be my best or my worst, and it seems to me that it's going to be the second one." Majorika said to herself.  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was some opera singing heard from the cabinet.  
"Oh boy. As if I didn't have enough problems." Majorika told herself, just loud enough for Ceon to hear.  
"Who is that?" Ceon asked Majorika.  
"Dela. Kind of like a witch tax collector, only more annoying." Majorika said to him.  
Just as she finished saying this, Dela popped out.  
"Hi guys. I just came by to...Well, well, well. What do we have here? Another apprentice, I presume?" Dela said, noticing Ceon.  
"Yes, unfortunately." Majorika said.  
"Is this your fourteenth or fifteenth?" Dela asked her.  
"I think it's seventeen. I lost count." Majorika told her.  
"If that's the case, then you have a lot to handle. I've decided to make your life a little easier. For the next year, all your supplies are free." Dela told her sympathetically.  
"REALLY?!?!?!?!? That's super, homie!" Majorika screamed with joy.  
"Under one condition." Dela told her.  
"What's that?" Majorika asked, still excited.  
"Don't use the word 'homie' again." Dela told her sarcastically.


	9. Meet the Fairies

"Well, this makes our lives a bit easier." Majorika said to the girls, very rapidly.  
"No duh." replied Sukita, a bit excited. Finally the Maho-Dou gets free magic goods for a year.  
"Well, what are we going to do now?" Doremi asked. "Ceon can't have the Fairy Test until tomorrow."  
"You better get home. Your parents might be wondering where you are." Majorika told the girls.  
"What are you talking about? Our fairies are in our beds taking over." Doremi told Majorika, sounding really confused, when all of a sudden, Dodo popped right in front of her face.  
"AAH!! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home looking like me, so my parents aren't wondering where I am!" Doremi screamed at Dodo.  
"DODO DODODODODODODODODODODODO!" Dodo screamed at Doremi, pointing to a calendar at the date October 7th. On that date on the calendar, it said "Dodo's Birthday".  
"OH NO! I completely forgot! I'm so sorry Dodo." Doremi said with a hint of embarrassment.  
"Hey Doremi, is this your fairy?" Ceon asked his new big sister.  
"Yes. Ceon, meet Dodo." Doremi said.  
"This is Rere" said Hazuki.  
"Say hi to Mimi." Aiko replied.  
"Roro, come out here. Roro's being a bit shy today." Onpu said to Ceon.  
"Nini here." Momoko said.  
"This is Kiki. And you already know Lala." said Sukita.


	10. Kotake

"Well, it's time to go." Doremi said to her brother, as they were heading to the Maho-Dou. They were testing Ceon for the Fairy Test when she heard someone scream...  
"DOJIMI!!!" Doremi heard behind her. Only one person would call her that. Kotake.  
"Shut up!" Doremi screamed at him. He was just about to walk away when he noticed Ceon.  
"Oh, so you're Ceon. I can see why your new parents needed to adopt you. They needed to have at least one good looking kid." Kotake said to him.  
"Hey!" Doremi yelled to him with her signature "Pblth, pblth pblth!"  
"Whatever. Bye." Kotake said, muttering under his breath, "Dojimi."  
"Well, we better head to the Maho-Dou." Doremi said to Ceon.  
"Yeah!" said Ceon.  
They were about 10 minutes from the Maho-Dou, when they heard a voice from above.  
"DOREMIN-CHAN!"


	11. Shimaya Arrives

Doremi and Ceon looked up to see a girl on a broom in an indigo witch outfit. She also had a star clip in her hair. Only one person she knew wears a star clip or calls her "Doremin-chan".  
"SHIMAYA!" Doremi called out to her.  
Shimaya came to the ground to talk to her friend.  
"Where have you been the past month?" Doremi asked her good friend.  
"Canada, don't you remember?" Shimaya asked Doremi.  
Doremi then had a flashback. In the flashback, she saw Shimaya asking the girls to wish her luck in Canada. "Oh yeah." Doremi replied, embarassed.  
"So, who's he?" Shimaya asked Doremi.  
"My new brother that my parents adopted. He's also Majorika's newest apprentice." Doremi replied.  
"Um... Doremi? Is she a..." Ceon tried to ask Doremi, but she covered his mouth.  
"Nice save." Shimaya said to Doremi.  
"Yeah. Hey, you want to race to the Maho-Dou? All three of us?" Doremi asked Shimaya.  
"What? On our brooms?"  
"Yeah. Ready, Set, GO!"  
The race was on. In about five seconds, the race was off the ground and in the air. Shimaya was in the lead, but Doremi used a slow down spell on Shimaya. So Doremi pulled into the lead. Then, all of a sudden, Ceon used a speed up spell on himself, to give himself the lead and the win.  
"That was fun." Ceon said to the girls.  
"Woah. What just happened?" Doremi asked.  
"We had a race, and Ceon won." Shimaya reminded her.  
"Oh... yeah. Heh heh heh." Doremi said, sheepishly.


	12. A Happy Reunion

"OJAMAJO!!!" Majorika yelled at Doremi and Shimaya.  
"Sorry we are late." Doremi said, trying to calm her down.  
"Since you were late, Ceon has to take the exam with no practice. The exam is in five minutes. We need to go now." Majorika told the girls.  
They were just about to leave, when Shimaya noticed Onpu.  
"ONPU-CHAN!!!" Shimaya screamed.  
"SHIMAYA-CHAN!!!" Onpu screamed back, while jumping and hugging her.  
"Are you done with your happy fest?" Sukita asked them.  
"SUSU-CHAN!!!" Shimaya shouted with delight.  
"Hi Shi-chan." Sukita told her.  
"Seriously, we need to go NOW!" Majorika said to the girls and Ceon. But Ceon was nowhere to be found.


	13. Where's Ceon?

"Hey Doremi, have you seen your brother?" Majorika asked her.  
"Nope. How about you, Sukita?" Doremi asked Sukita.  
"Haven't seen him." Sukita replied.  
"We have to find him." Momoko said, trying to sound responsible.  
Majorika and the girls start to search. They looked under all the tables and opened every door. But, he was nowhere in sight.  
"Where could he be? We need to find him in the next three minutes, or he'll fail." Doremi said, worried.  
"I just thought of something." Hazuki told the girls and Majorika. "Is it possible that he went to the witch world?"  
"That could be right, but if he is, we'll never find him in time." Majorika told the girls.  
So, the girls and Majorika all headed for the witch world.  
They found him right on time.  
"Ceon, we're so glad we found you. It's time for your exam." Doremi said to Ceon.  
"What are you talking about? I already took the exam." Ceon told the girls.  
"What??? You already took the exam? How'd you do?" Onpu asked him.  
"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Keke, my new fairy." Ceon said, showing them his new fairy. Keke had jet black hair, and a pair of shades.  
"We're so happy for you." the girls screamed with excitement.


	14. Meet Hanachan

"Since Ceon now has a fairy, I think he's ready to meet the one apprentice that is like a daughter to me. Okay, all my apprentices are like daughters to me, but she is most like my daughter." Majorika told to Ceon, "Ceon, meet Hana Makihatayama." Majorika called to Hana. But Hana was nowhere to be found.  
"Where'd she go?" Majorika thought to herself out loud. There a whistling sound in the air and a crash just behind Majorika.  
"Found her." Doremi said.  
"I never knew how high Majorika could jump." Shimaya said to the girls, all of them bursting out with laughter.  
"Hi!" Hana-chan shouted.


	15. Hana's Mama

"Well, thank you Hana, for giving me the scare of my life". Majorika said, annoyed, with the girls, Ceon, and the fairies giggling in the background.

"You're welcome." Hana said, sarcastically. Then she saw Ceon in the corner of her eye.

"Hi! I'm Hana! Most call me Hana-chan. You can call me that if you want. I like steak, like my mama, do you? Do you like steak?" Hana babbled. Then, a few seconds later, she fell unconscious.

"HANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" all the the girls, including Majorika, cried out at once.

Ceon got in close to see what was wrong.

"It's okay. She just got tired, and fell asleep." Ceon assured them.

"Oh, thank goodness." Majorika sighed with relief.

With a snap of her fingers, Shimaya woke Hana up.

"I have a question. Hana said that she likes steak like her mama. Who is her mama?" Ceon asked.

"Well, let's think. Who really likes steak?" Aiko asked. Sukita, Doremi, and Shimaya raised their hands.

"Ok. Hana, which one is your mama?" Onpu asked Hana.

"The one in the middle, the one with ice cream scoops for hair." Hana said, snickering.

"Hey!" Doremi said, with her famous "plbth, plbth, plbth".

The girls laughed up a storm.


	16. Hana's Mom Explains

"You? You're Hana's mother?" Ceon asked.

"Yeah. I am... sort of." Doremi replied.

"What do you mean by sort of?" Ceon asked, sounding really confused.

"Well, it goes like this..." Doremi explained.

Five minutes of ominous explanation later

"And that's how Hana became my daughter. Do you understand?" Doremi asked.

"Yeah, sort of." Ceon replied, still confused.

"Okay, now thats settled, what are gonna do?" Shimaya asked.

"Well, it's almost dawn. So you girls had better head home." Majorika said.

"Excuse me?" Ceon asked, irritated.

"I'm sorry. Girls and boy." Majorika corrected herself.

"Much better." Ceon said, feeling better.

"We better get home sometime this century. It's 6:45, which means we only have 15 minutes." Sukita said sarcastically, with a hint of nervousness.

"15 MINUTES?!? We'll never make it in time!" all the girls cried out.


End file.
